


I'll Leave so You can Live Better

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, boyfriend showki, hyunwoo is an asshole here, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: I’ll forget about you so have a great life. Be happy even without me.showki bingo card bprompt - break up





	I'll Leave so You can Live Better

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. title and summary from g.na's i'll leave so you can live better

Kihyun was cleaning the table when he heard loud knocks from the front door. He paid no mind because he was still mad after throwing away the dinner he prepared for two earlier. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It’s almost midnight.

The incessant knock on the door was getting on his nerves that Kihyun had no choice but to throw away the rag in his hand and went to open the door.

Hyunwoo stumbled inside the apartment with incoherent curses and Kihyun could sniff a whiff of alcohol his boyfriend brought along into the house.

"I called you many times, Hyunwoo. You should've told me if you come back home late." Kihyun nags as he stripped the coat off Hyunwoo, leaving the man in white shirt. The backside was drenched, probably because of the rain outside.

Hyunwoo grunted. "I won't do that again." he staggered towards the couch and flopped down to sleep. He made it very clear to not be disturbed but Kihyun had none of it.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. This happened so many times since last month and every time Kihyun confronted his boyfriend about this the latter just brushed it off and went to sleep.

And honestly Kihyun had enough.

"You always say the same thing and I’m tired of it. You can sleep outside or anywhere for all I care but please for god's sake text me or something."

Hyunwoo had the back of his hand on his forehead as he snarled, "shut the fuck up, Kihyun. Stop nagging."

But Kihyun got brave and approached his boyfriend. After all day working his ass off at the daycare and preparing meals for no one to eat, Kihyun had the rights to complaint.

He jabbed Hyunwoo repeatedly on the chest with his finger. "I won't shut up until you explain your behaviour, Son Hyunwoo. What's wrong with you? Why are you being so difficult?"

What Kihyun didn't expect was when Hyunwoo grabbed his wrist and pulled him down harshly. Kihyun winced when Hyunwoo tightened his grip.

"I said shut up! Your voice gives me headache." Hyunwoo growled. His eyes pierced a hole through Kihyun. The younger was scared. This was not the Hyunwoo he knew.

This was not the Hyunwoo he fell in love with.

Just when Kihyun was about to open his mouth he noticed a strange smell coming from his boyfriend. Aside from the strong alcohol stench he could smell thick floral fragrance.

And when he caught a glimpse of lipstick stain on the white shirt his boyfriend wore he felt the ground crumbled.

Kihyun pulled away from Hyunwoo and took a step back. His eyes were teary.

"H-how long?"

"Can you just shut up, Kihyun? Or go away? Because you aren't helping with my headache now." Hyunwoo said while holding his aching head.

Kihyun bit his lip to stop himself from crying but that was proven to be hard. He choked a sob, "for how long you've been cheating on me?"

Hyunwoo inhaled deeply and stood up from the coach before approaching his small boyfriend. Kihyun took a few steps back until his back hit the wall. He cowered under Hyunwoo's sharp stare.

"Cheating? Me? Cheating on you?" Hyunwoo chuckled darkly when he saw how helpless his boyfriend was. His intoxicated mind enjoyed the fear on Kihyun's face.

"I'm just returning the favour, babe."

Kihyun gasped. "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you meant!"

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Kihyun cried in pain but Hyunwoo turn a deaf ear as he lifted Kihyun's head with a finger under his chin.

"Don't pretend like i didn't know what you did behind me with Hoseok." Hyunwoo spat out angrily. Kihyun had no time to explain when Hyunwoo brought him closer and kissed him forcefully.

"You have no rights to bitch about me fucking around when you do exactly the same, Yoo Kihyun! And just know that no one can touch what’s mine because I don’t like sharing."

Hyunwoo attempted to grab his neck but Kihyun pushed the man and put a distance between them. He shivered in fear and anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about Hyunwoo?" Kihyun screamed. "Hoseok was nothing but a friend to me!"

Hyunwoo snorted. "Just tell me how many times have you opened your legs for him, Kihyun. I won't get mad, sweetheart." Hyunwoo's eyes were unfocused as he giggled and tried to hold Kihyun's hand.

Kihyun was disgusted. So that's what he was in Hyunwoo’s eyes? He wiped the tears away from his face and went to get his wallet and car keys on the table.

"I can't live with you anymore, Hyunwoo. We are taking a break. You can fuck anyone you want and I can love anyone who deserves me."

"Just fucking disappear from my eyes. I hate looking at you. You are nothing but a burden to me, Kihyun!" Hyunwoo kicked the chair in front of him, startled Kihyun with the loud crash noise.

"I hate you, Hyunwoo. I fucking hate you." Kihyun clenched his fists and walked to the door. His hand froze on the doorknob when Hyunwoo laughed manically behind him.

"That time when i said I love you, that was a lie. I've never loved you. You're fucking stupid, Kihyun."

Kihyun opened the door.

“Thank you for finally telling me the truth, Hyunwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn.. i really can't write this type of fic right i shouldve stick with smut lol
> 
> talk showki to me on twitter @notzuly


End file.
